The End of It
by DameNeko
Summary: A distraught Ron thinks aloud about loss in this songfic. But what has he lost? Song (C)Linkin Park. Please R/R


The End of It

A short fanfic in which someone ponders something. Dark, maybe depressing. No happy ending here. Characters belong to J.K Rowling and all her associated companies. Don't sue me, I'm just an obsessed fan, yanno.

_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

"I cry sometimes, you know. I don't even really know why anymore. Well…that's a lie, really. Of course I know why…"

_All I know, time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away…It's so unreal_

"I remember when were friends, back before-it. We were together every day. Just walking around, talking quietly…I valued our friendship more than you could ever know. And when I think back on it now, time with you went by so quickly. But it felt like eternity. Every breath you took was a second in a span of years, but years were nothing to us… We just were."

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go_

"That's why I was so surprised, when you left. I couldn't believe it. You were there the day before. Walking with me, like we used to. Then the next day, tears in your beautiful eyes. There was pain in your soul. I could feel it with every bone, muscle, and breath of air in my body. You had to leave. You didn't want to. Why?"

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of   
A time when I tried so hard_

"I tried to keep you from leaving. But I couldn't. I wish I had been able to stop it, I really do. Nothing can replace the hole you left in my heart. None of my other friends, no matter how dear they are. You…what were you to me?"

_One thing I don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time, I tried so hard_

"I know we were friends. You were one of my best friends. Ah…damnit. But, could it have been more?"

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far_

"We had our imperfect moments. Especially in the beginning, when it was us and you. Then all of us and them. Then…me and you. Me and you. Me and you…it sounds so perfect, doesn't it?"

_Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end_

"I-I think I've changed, now that your gone. You left a mark on me, deep inside. Nobody will ever see it..it's quiet. It's like a disease, or a sickness…It's going to control my life…  
But God, I wouldn't get rid of it for the world. It's all I have left of you. The sickness and the memories."

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
I tried so hard and got so far_

"Why? Why!? Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to go and be brave? We all could have done it-together! It would have been us and them again! Not just me and you and them. Us and them, us and them…but you had to. You were smart. You didn't have to. You could have stayed."

_But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"Time stopped when you left me. I couldn't look at anyone. Just you. Just you. Just the tears on your perfect pale skin. Just the smile on your perfect pink lips. Just the blood on your perfect pressed clothes. Why? Because you had to be brave."

_I had to fall  
And lose it all_

"We all knew you were smart, you didn't have to prove it. But…I don't think you were trying to be brave. That's why I can't figure out. What was your reason? I wish I still had you here. I lost everything when you left. My life is nothing without you…and you'll never realize that.  
We would have been…we would have been…"

_But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"We would have been perfect, Hermione…"

_I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_ "Harry and us could have killed Him together, you know. Please…won't you come back to me?" he whispered. "Please? I'm sorry for everything. I want you back, Hermione. It was always you. Always you. You. You. Please…? Please…"  
A crystal tear fell and traced through the 'i' on the headstone. He wrapped his arms around the unyielding marble and slumped against it.  
"Please, Hermione…I loved you." 


End file.
